


The Last Goodbye

by ObscureNightmare



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Durincest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili cant sleep the night before the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

“Are you awake?” Kili’s voice echoed through the stone-halls of Erebor. He had been whispering, but sound traveled well within the great and vast walls. “Fili?”

Fili stirred in his bed, but didn’t seem to have heard him standing in the doorway. Instead he just drew his covers more around him.

“Fili?” Kili’s voice was louder this time. He had also moved over to Fili’s bed and was sitting next to him. He gently shook his brother’s shoulder before he spoke again. “Fili, please.”

“What?” An annoyed and hoarse voice sounded from under the covers. It made Kili smile a bit before he continued.

“Fili, I can’t sleep.”

“Have you tried?”

“Yes.”

“Then try harder.” Fili turned around away from Kili as he tucked the covers more around his head. Kili only smiled.

“Please?”

It took a few moments before Fili turned back to his younger brother. With an angry huff and grunt he lifted his covers for Kili to climb in. Which Kili happily did. Pressing himself as close as he possibly could to his brothers bare chest and wrapping his arms around him, he let out a satisfied hum. Fili was always so warm and soft.

“You’re so cold.” Fili whispered as he stroke his hands over Kili’s back, trailing his fingers along old and new scars.

Kili didn’t answer, only snuggled in even closer.

“Little brother?”

When Kili didn’t answer this time either, Fili hugged him tighter as he laid his chin on Kili’s head. He knew something was bothering him, but he didn’t press the matter. He knew he would tell him eventually. ‘You always had the softest hair’, he thought as he took a deep breath of Kili’s scent.

Lying there, listening to his brother’s heartbeat, Kili sighed happily. Nothing made him feel calmer than his brother could. Listening to his breathing, feeling his hands on his back, holding him close. Kili loved Fili more than anyone and they had been side by side for as long as he could remember.

“What if Dáin doesn’t show?” Kili broke the silence after a long while.

“What?”

“Tomorrow. What if Dáin doesn’t come like Thorin said he would?”

“Is that why you can’t sleep?” Fili asked with a gentle voice. “He will.”

“But-”

“And if not,” Fili cut him off. “-then I will look after you.” He lifted Kili’s chin to look at him. “I promise.” Fili’s eyes were warm and a soft smile was on his lips. He gently stroked Kili’s cheek as he leaned in closer, touching Kili’s forehead with his own. He knew what really Kili meant thought. What if they lost each other? What if this was their last night together? What if- Fili couldn’t think about it anymore. The thought of losing his little brother was too much and he pulled him closer.

The air around them shifted as they stared into each other’s eyes. There was suddenly a need that hadn’t been there before and they both felt it. Heartbeats rising, breathing suddenly heavier and their touch meaning something else. There was barely any space left between them.

Kili drew a sharp breath as Fili pushed his leg hesitantly between Kili’s, like it had a mind of its own. Then a bit harder as Kili tugged at him even more. This was dangerous.

“F-Fili...” Kili breathed heavily, never looking away.

Fili didn’t respond, only stared back. He didn’t dare do anything else. This was so dangerous.

“Fili, please...” Kili pleaded. But this plea was very different from the first one from when he entered the room. This was a wrong type of plea to give his older brother.

Fili swallowed hard. He was sure Kili could hear his heart beating out of his chest as he gently let his lips touch Kili’s. He could feel his little brother shiver in his arms and he was sure his heart had stopped at this point. It felt cold yet so burning hot at the same time. He let his hand carefully travel to the back of Kili’s head, letting his fingers entangle his hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, drawing a muffled hum from him.

Never in his life had he felt anything like this. The sweet taste of Kili. The somehow new scent of Kili. The burning heat from him. It was intoxicating. And so utterly wrong. They had slept in the same bed many times before, usually when Kili couldn’t sleep, but never like this. ‘He’s your little brother’ rang in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t help ignoring it.

As Fili’s tongue gently touched his, caressing it, Kili couldn’t help but moan. It felt so soothing and comforting, yet passionate and tender. Pulling Fili on top of him was completely involuntary, but Fili complied. Feeling his brother’s weight on him made him even bolder and when Kili arched into him, Fili let out a low husky moan as well and thrusted back.

The kisses deepened and got more passionate from there on. Hands got bolder and moans got louder. The world floated away as they gave in even more to the moment between them. Not caring at all about the fact that they were brothers, that other might hear them or that this was wrong, so utterly wrong.

“Kili...” It was a mere whisper, but it still rang loudly through Kili’s head. Fili had never said his name with such lust before.“Kili, I...”

“Tell me.” Kili breathed back between kisses. “Tell me what you need. Tell me.” The last part came out more like a command than he intended, but he needed to know. He would do anything for his brother at this moment.

“I need you.” Fili answered as he pulled back a bit to look at him. The sight that met him was so amazing it hurt. Kili lying there looking up at him with dark eyes, flushed face and swollen lips, chest heaving and hair ruffled. Why he had never seen it before was beyond him. “You are so beautiful, little brother. Please let me have you this night.”

Kili simply nodded and pulled Fili back down into a kiss so hard and desperate it was almost painful. Like he would die if he didn’t. Pants were pushed off in a hurry and they both felt as if they were on fire when their naked skin finally touched.

Trailing kisses down Kili’s chest, Fili slowly made his way down to Kili’s very hard erection. He firmly gripped him before he let his mouth completely cover him in one agonizingly slow movement, still holding his eyes. A loud moan filled the room as Kili couldn’t help himself from the sensation, his fingers clutching around Fili’s hair. Feeling Fili’s wet mouth and tongue on him, his strong hands on his hips and low humming made Kili’s head spin. This was his brother. It was so wrong yet so perfect and right. Like this was what they were meant to be. Lovers. He was sure his head would explode if this kept going.

“Fili.” The name was heavy on his breath. “Fili!” Kili chanted his name over and over, unable to stop as Fili sped up. A deep gasp sounded as Fili entered him with his fingers. No time to adjust was given as Fili kept going deep and hard before he suddenly withdrew and positioned himself between Kili’s legs. The gaze between them was so intense and affectionate there was no need for words. As Fili sank into him, they both inhaled heavily, still never leaving each other’s eyes.

Pain and pleasure filled Kili’s face as Fili buried himself deep within him. He kissed him eagerly yet lovingly till his little brother relaxed under him and his fingers no longer dug into his skin. He then withdrew and thrusted slowly back in, drawing a loud cry of passion from Kili who only urged him on by pulling him closer.

The urge for one and other turned animalistic as Fili’s cock slid slowly and deeply in and out of his little brother. The urge to take him harder, to make him scream louder, to make him call out his name was mind-numbing. He needed to see his little brother squirm from his strong thrusts.

Sitting up, Fili pushed Kili’s legs up as he held him down and bared down faster. Angeling himself in such away it made Kili’s eyes roll back and shut close. Yet it wasn’t enough.

“Harder, brother.” Kili commanded like he knew Fili was hesitant. “I’m okay. Harder!”

“Turn around.” Fili demanded as he withdrew and pushed Kili to turn over. “Turn!”

Kili complied without a word and stood on his knees and elbows. Fili proceeded to push his face all the way down before he forcefully entered him again, letting out a low grunt as he did. A new sound of skin on skin mixed with Kili’s muffled screams as Fili fucked him hard filled the room.

Reaching down, Fili started to pump his little brother in tact with his thrusting. Seeing his own cock slide in and out of Kili at same time he had Kili’s cock in his hand was better than anything he had ever felt. It drew him closer every second and he knew it was the same for Kili by the sounds he made.

Pulling Kili up, Fili could see down his little brother’s body from over his shoulder. See his hand on Kili’s heaving chest, his hard erection in his pumping hand. Biting down in Kili’s shoulder was inevitable.

“I want to see you.” Kili’s voice was almost drowned out by the sound of flesh on flesh and moans. He pulled himself away from Fili and straddled him instead. Letting his knees fall on each side of his brother’s hips, he put his hands around his neck for support. Now gazing down on his brother, Kili moved his body up and down with help from Fili who had his arms tight around his waist.

The movement was both passionate and desperate and they could feel the orgasm build with each thrust.

“I love you, Fili.” Kili panted against Fili’s neck as his brother thrusted up with all his might. “I love you!”

Fili responded by burying his face in Kili’s hair. So soft....

“I love you too, Kili. I love you.” The words were loud and coarse as their orgasm washed over them.

They both knew it meant more this time than ever before. So much more and yet none of them cared. Somehow they knew deep down that they always had.

The words echoed through Kili’s head as he saw Fili dead on the ground before him. Blood soaking the white snow. Complete and utter shock shook him to the core as time stood still. Fuming anger and devastation boiled as the thought of revenge filled him. He wanted to avenge his brother, kill the orcs responsible for taking away the only person he ever loved, not knowing in that moment that he’ would never be able to.

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Goodbbye - Billy Boyd


End file.
